


not ready for love.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pre-Canon Alec, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: pre-canon alec having a crush on a cute hot dog vendor.





	not ready for love.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Would you be up for writing pre-canon Alec having a crush on someone?"

Sometimes Alec was grateful for Shax demons because, without fail, they always led him to his favorite hot dog vendor. Technically, the hot dogs weren’t even good—the buns a little too dry and the relish strange-tasting—but the cute guy who sold them could make Alec look past all of that. The first time he had been there, he had gotten tongue-tied, forgetting his wallet, and causing the guy—Logan—to have to catch up with him to give it back.

 

“You forgot this,” he had said, a little breathless and Alec forgot how to breathe as well.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Alec had taken it back, stuffing it into his pocket and nearly running away from the man. 

 

Over the course of time, he’d gotten better at learning how to actually talk whenever Logan looked at him, but there were still times when he couldn’t do anything but stare as the guy laughed, his head throwing back.

 

Today, he had been on a particularly tough mission, and personally, all he wanted to do was go home and hopefully take a nap. He couldn’t help but risk passing by the hot dog vendor though and he felt a little thrill at the sound of Logan’s name.

 

“Alec, hey!”

 

He turned, making his way over there, crossing his arms as if he was hugging himself. He wasn’t sure why he kept risking this; the thought of a Shadowhunter finding out filled his every thought. But there was something about having a secret place—even if he could never act on it—to just be who he was. 

 

“Your usual?” Logan asked, holding up a hot dog bun.

 

Alec just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He watched Logan make the hot dog, his gaze focused on the man’s hands, and jumped a little when Logan handed it to him. “Thanks.” Alec nodded towards the hot dog then dug into his pocket for his wallet.

 

Logan just shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. On the house for my best customer.” He finished with a wink and Alec just blinked. 

 

He had to leave before he did something stupid. He shouldn’t have even come in the first place. He had been coming here for two months, sooner or later someone was bound to notice. He just forced a smile, turning and walking away. He froze when he felt a hand on his arm. 

 

“Wait, I—” Logan hesitated. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner.” 

 

Alec widened his eyes. This was too much. He couldn’t do this. He opened his mouth to say no, but there was a part of him that wanted to scream yes. How many times had he sat on a bench and saw a group of kids on their way to prom, wishing that that could be  _ him _ ? Too many times to count. There was an image so clear in his mind of him opening up a door, holding flowers, handing them over to Logan. They’d have a nice dinner—maybe he’d even walk Logan home. Maybe they’d kiss. 

 

But that was naive. A fantasy. Something that couldn’t happen to him. “I can’t. I’m busy,” He lied and cursed himself at the way Logan’s face fell. 

 

But all Logan said was, “It’s okay. I understand.”

 

But Alec didn’t. He didn’t understand at all. “I  _ am _ sorry,” he apologized sincerely then he walked away, trying to put the guy’s crestfallen face out of his mind. It was only when he met a certain Magnus Bane that he could finally open his heart and even though he didn’t feel those feelings for Logan anymore, he was grateful to the man for giving him a little push. 

 

Because with Magnus, he was finally ready to love.


End file.
